Glee on Facebook
by finchelforever2000
Summary: New Directions and The Warblers on facebook
1. Finn and Rachel are going to do what now

Brittany- startin my sex marathon with my girlfriend Santana

Rachel- ;O My eyes

Kurt- my brain

Santana-Brittany !

Brittany- youve been a bad bad girl santana

Rachel- ew ew ew ew

Puck- this is hot mind if i watch because a fellow Jew wont let me watch her and her tall boyfriend get it on

Rachel- for the last time noah im not letting you tape me and finn having sex

Finn- um so yeah UNICORN

Brittany- you still never told me which UNICORN tribe you are in

Mercedes- ROFL

FInn- the...ponies

Brittany- im in that tribe

Blaine- haha

Quinn-*giggle*

rachel-thats my thing with the hearts and ugh

Blaine-smh #Rachel Berry is crazy (Quinn Fabray likes this)

Rachel- dont you have some flashmob to attend to

Blaine- yes... yes i do

Finn- rach your not crazy just umm... not crazy

Rachel- fuck you all

Brittany- that is a bad word

Rachel-smh

Mercedes- Tator Tots

Finn-Red Robin

Tina-Yum

Brittany- Yum

Mercedes-Yum

Rachel-hey thats not fair

Quinn-finny we still going to the movies

Finn-Quinn !

rachel- yeah finny you guys still going to the movies

Kurt- this is getting good

Finn-um if you wanna come you can

Rachel- i dont wanna be the third wheel on your date

Finn-its not a date

Jesse-hey rach

Rachel- long time no see how have you been

Jesse-life is ok im in Lima

Rachel- we should go to breadstix and catch up

Jesse-we should ill pick you up at seven

Rachel-sure

(Jesse St. James has logged off)

Rachel-you were saying finn

Finn- :(

Rachel- ;P finny whats wrong

Quinn-thats my nickname for him

Rachel-SHUT IT FABRAY

Quinn- you mean the future

Rachel- you boil my blood

Brittany- you have stove in your body how does it fit your so tiny

Kurt-smh

Finn-#Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are both crazy

Rachel- thats not what you said last night ;)

Finn- :6

Kurt- ewwwww

Mercedes- Tator Tots

Tina- he he he (asian laugh)

Artie-what! I missed all of this

Rachel- just kidding finn im not going on a date with jesse let me cancel that now

Finn- well played Ms. Berry

Rachel- *bows to the audience*

Quinn-ew you two disgust me

Santana- quinn no matter how hard you try finchel is gonna be around for a long time

Rachel-cuz we are awesome

Quinn- i personally ship

Rachel-been there done that

Tina-messed around im having fun dont put me down ill never let you sweep off my feet

Rachel-no tina no

Artie- ROFL

Kurt-this time baby ill be...

Mercedes-BULLETPROOF

rachel-ugh dont go all blaine on me guys

Blaine- im back from the flashmob and rachel go suck it

Rachel-grrrr *RACHEL MAD*

Brittany-RACHEL SMASH BLAINE tehe xD

Rachel-no comment

Brittany-you just commented

Kurt-smh(Rachel Berry likes this)

Mercedes-quinn dont think i didnt see you trying to eat my tator tots 2day do it again and i will cut you-BITCH

Rachel- *GIGGLE* SMH-ROLF-LMOA-LOL

Kurt- O-O no rachel just no

Quinn- ok im sorry jeesh

Rachel-*giggle*

Quinn-STFU BERRY

Rachel-grrr

Finn-ok im slightly turned on by this (by this i mean rachel not quinn i repeat not quinn) (Rachel Berry likes this)

rachel-my dads arent here there gone all week for some business trip finn come over im bored

Brittany-wat ya going to do over at rachels

Santana-we all know whats finna go down(Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry like this)

Finn Hudson has logged off

Quinn-wheres the dislike button on facebook they need one

Rachel-even facebook likes Finchel ha in yo face Fabray

Rachel Berry has logged off

Kurt-ok

Carole-no funny business at rachels house finn

Mercedes-with all do respect finn & Rachel have logged off already

Kurt-(shaking my head laughing)

Carole-oh

Carole Hudson/Hummel has logged off

Brittany-Unicorns


	2. Oh Brittany,where are these logs going ?

Tina-watching Annie with Mike

Santana-watching INCIDIOUS w/ britts

Rachel-watching movies with finn

Mercedes-watching movies with Klaine and sam

Puck-watching movies with Lauren

Artie-watching movies with Sugar and rory

Rory-watching movies with my friends

Santana-Quinn Fabray watching movies with no one

(Rachel,Mercedes,Kurt,Brittany,and 11 others like this)

Quinn-stfu

Finn-i kinda feel bad

Rachel-for what babe

Finn-we treat quinn like shit

Rachel-um she treats us like shit

Kurt-yeah she cheated on you with your best friend how low can one person be

Quinn-well rachel kissed puck

Rachel Berry has logged off

Quinn-thought so ^

Finn-um wow so im gonna go check on my girl friend bye guys(Finn Hudson has logged off) 

Brittany- where are these logs going ?

Kurt-smh Brittany smh


	3. Really guys

Artie-feeling rebelious homework is 4 sqaures (4 others like this)

Santana-Wheels i know squirrels more badass than you

Finn-here we go

Brittany-hi finn

Finn-umm... hi

Kurt-the star of the show has arrived

Rachel-i know i finally logged on jk

Kurt- grrr

Quinn-hey hey hey

Puck-the pucksaurus is here

Rachel-more like the wanna be badass

Mercedes-haha good one Rach

Rachel-Mercedes you know i 3 you but i hate that nickname

Finn-i called you that last night when my parents werent home ;D

rachel-shut the hell up

Kurt-eww

Rachel-Kurt get your damn mind out of the gutter nothing happened

Carole-hi guys and Rachel you shouldn't use language like that

Rachel-*facepalm*

Hiram-what does get your mind out of the gutter mean REPLY NOW

Brittany-UNICORN

Kurt-Santana get your girlfriend

Santana-gladly ;x

rachel-:O

Tike- hey its the asion fusion

Mercedes- OH HELL TO THE NO!

Rachel-aww cute guys finn we should do that

Finn-um... UNICORN

Brittany-u speak unicorn 2 * what tribe are you in

Artie- WHAT DA HELL

Rachel-*giggle*

Artie- WHAT DA HELL

rachel- ugh

Santana-hey rach bet you five dollars quinns gonna ask finn out

Rachel- no because quinn has been doing that all week

Kurt- eww my brain wont get the image of last night out of my head

Rachel-shut the fuck up

Blaine-hey guys

Quinn-Finn i think we should get back together

Mercedes-ROFL-LAMO xD

Rachel-um quinn you might not remember me IM FINNS GIRLFRIEND YEAH SO... BACKOFF I TOLD YOU O

Santana-no rachel EPIC FAIL

Quinn-*just think about it* (Quinn Fabray had logged off)

Rachel-thats my thing with the stars

Finn-awkward

Blaine-so rachel could you and finn keep it down next time

Finn- dude (facepalm)

Rachel-Blaine dont even start with me you DIRTY WARBLER YUP I HEAR YOU AND KURT ALL THE TIME SO HA THERE SUCK IT

Carole-YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHAT IN MY HOUSE REPLY NOW

(Rachel Berry has logged off)

(Finn Hudson has logged off)

(Blaine Anderson has logged off)

(Kurt Hummel has logged off)

Brittany-umm your logs have all logged off somewhere

Artie-(EPIC FACE PALM)


	4. awkward

Jeff-hello to you the New Directions

Nick-pip pip cheerio

Rachel-who said it was okay for you to be on facebook

Nick-my mom

Rachel-well tell your mom (cant think of anything to say)

Thad-whats up my bros

Santana-you are not black

Rachel-I am (in my story Leroy is her real father)

Santana-what

Rachel-yeah im Italian,Black,White,Jewish,and Hispanic

Finn-why do i feel like such a bad boyfriend because i didnt know this

Rachel- maybe because i never told you

Sue-go to hell Rachel

Rachel-what did I do

Sue-your just Rachel

Will-SUE STOP BEING MEAN TO MY GLEE MEMBERS

Rachel-guess who's feeling really awkward right about now(26 people like this)

Rachel- the first to like this comment i will change my user name to anything the second gets my true feelings about them and the 3rd can ask me a question

(Puck,Tina,and Finn liked this)

Puck-change yo name to Puck is hot mamajama

Rachel-i hate my life

Puck-do it berry

Puck is a hot mamajama-i hate my life

Tina-ok so how do you feel about me

Puck is a hot mamajama-ok Tina your really sweet and i think you should get more solos because your voice is awesome

Tina-wow thanks

Finn-ok *laughs* puck is a hot mamajama my question is... if you could date anyone who would it be and it cant be me

Jacob-sorry Finn we all know shes gonna say me

Rachel-ugh just had to get rid of that name and the answer to your question is BRUNO MARS

Artie-nobody saw that coming

Rachel-ok Artie who would you date

Artie-easy peasy lemon squeesy a girl named Rachel Blackberry

Santana-first never say easy peasy lemon squeesy again and wheels we all know that you secretly love Rachel i saw you looking at her ass thus your huge boner yesterday

Artie-(has now logged off)

Brittany-santana didnt you just say easy peasy lemon squeesy and im an idiot

Rachel-ok minus everything i just thought if Finn is my boyfriend and Quinn his his ex Sam is her ex and Sam is dating Mercedes so...

Finn-my brain hurts

Mercedes- O-0 DID YOU JUST FIND A WAY THAT WE ARE RELATED

Kurt-someone has way to much time on their hands

Rachel- i do not

Thad-i could connect all you ND's

Will-and you said Rachel has to much time on her hands

Rachel-HEY!

Thad-why are you HEYing! I should be the one HEYing!

Rachel-yeah you should

Thad-it goes Artie dated Tina who dates Mike who went out with Brittany sophmore year who dates Santana who dated Sam who dates Mercedes who dated Puck who dated Quinn who dated Finn who dates Rachel who went out with Blaine who dates Kurt

Will-wow just wow

Rachel-and i have too much time on my hands

Kurt-I take it back and how did you know Mike and Britt went out

Thad-i have my connections

Rachel-stalkerish

Sugar-what about us

Santana-sorry only originals newbie

Rachel-sam and blaine arent originals

Santana-fine only people who can sing

Sugar-*gasps* you ugh

Rachel-Rory can sing

Santana-SERIOUSLY BERRY WE JUST BECAME FRIENDS DONT MAKE ME REGRET THAT

Rachel-but your the one that said

Santana-fine only orginals who can sing

Rachel-but Blaine and Sam arent originals

Kurt-are they really doing this via facebook

Brittany-you said via

Kurt- O-o

Carole-why is this called facebook you cant see their face and this isnt a book

Rachel-idk maybe you should to the creater of facebook about that

Carole-your right Rachel

Santana-ok Rachel dont turn around and i like that brush your using

Rachel-how did you know that im brushing my hair

Santana-dont look out the window

Kurt-o-O

Rachel-*slowly looks out the window*

Santana-turn around RAY-CHAL

Rachek-how did you get in my room

Kurt-0-o

Rachel-plz stop doing that

Santana- Auntie Tana is mad

Rachel-when are you not mad

Brittany-yesterday during our sec marathon ;D

Santana- BRITTANY!

Carole-im just gonna log off


	5. Chapter 5

ok hey guys i know i haven't updated this in a very long time like a year almost, but its because i thought n one liked it, but i read some reviews and you guys think its funny soooooo I'm gonna continue AND SCENCE (ps I'm starting a series with a lot of smutty finches drabbles so lookout for that)

Rachel-(changed her relationship status to in love)

Finn-( changed his relationship status to in love)

Brody-( changed his relationship status to single)

Santana-finally my finchel is back on

Klaine- I love you guys but, know all I hear is sex noises coming from your room and I can't sleep.

Rachel- payback for when you and Blaine got back together

Brittany- my unicorn ears still hurt

Finn- RACHEL GET YOUR CUTE ASS BACK IN THIS BEDROOM SO WE CAN MAKE LOVE AGAIN!

Puck-MAKE LOVE HAHAHA

Finn- remind me Puck when was the last time you had sex

Puck- shut up dude

Santana- all those exclamation points represent every time Finn gave Rachel the D today

Rachel- enough about our sex life please

Brody- you wouldn't put out for me but you would for his pasty ass

Rachel- I happen to like his ass thank you very much and that's exactly why you didn't get any of this

Quinn- you're so stupid Rachel you could have hot as hell Brody but, yet you still want Finn !?

Rachel- #FINCHEL4LIFE

Finn- RACHEL GET OFF YOUR PHONE SO WE CAN HAVE SEX JEEZ

Rachel- you wore me out baby I'm so sore ;)

Brody- I'm supposed to be the one making you sore…

Rachel- you know what Finn I'll be right there ;P

Santana- Kinky Finchel is nasty

Brittany- my unicorn ears hurt so badly

Kurt- I know Rachel can hit some pretty high notes but, I've never heard her hit something that high…

Santana- I'm pretty sure all of NYC just heard that

Brittany- I thought someone was being killed THAT WAS RACHEL!

Brody- I should be the one doing that to her :(

Santana- well you're not so buh-bye

Kurt- once you've thought you heard the worst she goes even higher

Brittany- FINN STOP IT I THINK YOUR HURTING HER

Santana- I think the storm is over

Finn- were we really that loud

Santana- Britt was crying

Rachel- It was soooo worth it ;)


End file.
